The Dangers of Living With Ninja
by 23Lalagirlable
Summary: I never thought that inter-dimension travel was possible, that is, until my friends and I got sucked into the Naruto world. Most people would love it but that's not the case for us. We have to deal with crazy ninja constantly trying to capture us. Not only that but we've manage to upset the balance between time and space. Great, isn't it? Rating may change later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: I've finally decided to post another story on here. I'll probably be experimenting with different types of stories. Mostly self-inserts and AU. Let me know what you think of this .**

* * *

Let's get something straight here.

Inter-dimension travel is impossible. You don't just _randomly_ _fall_ into another world. You and your friends won't just fall asleep while watching Naruto Shippuden on TV during a storm. No unnatural phenomenon, be it God or some other high power deity, will throw you in a trans-dimensional portal just because they felt like it.

It. Just. Doesn't. Happen.

However, my friends and I got so damn lucky (if you call being thrown out of your home and into an unfamiliar world 'lucky')when it happened. There was a brief, slight change in pressure but I just dismissed this as the weather's doing. None of us had any idea that we were already in the other world.

-Saturday 6:00 A.M.-

I was sound asleep when I felt something rub against my face. Figuring it was my cat, who usually likes to cuddle with me when I sleep, I turned on my side ignoring it. When I felt it again, my eyes snapped open to see a giant orange blur staring me in the face.

"Hello pretty girl! What's your name?" The "blur" spoke.

I screamed and nearly jumped ten feet into the air. It's bad enough that I got no sleep last night but I wake up in some random person's house. _  
_

"Please don't be scared pretty girl! Tobi doesn't want to hurt you!" It said again.

Wait, did he just say his name was Tobi? There's no way. . .unless. . .

I rubbed my eyes and managed to get my vision to focus. I was in a fairly small room with two beds on either sides. A faint ray of sunshine glimmered out of the open window on the other side of the room. The orange blur was standing three feet in front of me. I took a good look at the figure again to see a swirly, orange mask with a hole in the right eye. There was no doubt that it was indeed Tobi from Naruto Shippuden.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Zetsu, Tobi's partner in crime, walk up to us.

"Tobi who is that** and can we eat her**?" Zetsu asked.

I stared at them for about ten seconds before screaming. The first thought to come to my mind:

I'm so screwed.


	2. Chapter 1: A Not So Warm Welcome

Chapter 1: A Not So Warm Welcome

* * *

-Jasmine-

I just stared in shock as Tobi and Zetsu hovered over me. Here, standing right in front of me, were _Tobi _and _Zetsu_ of the Akatsuki. I don't know what's scarier: The fact that I have to Akatsuki members standing over me or that they're the _real _Akatsuki members. My thoughts instantly raced on my friends. Where they with me in the Naruto world? Where they with the Akatsuki as well? Are they even alive? I started to breathe heavily and my hands are beginning to shake.

"Are you ok, pretty girl?" Tobi asked.

"I-I'm fine." I lied. I was actually on the verge of having a mental break down.

"What's you're name?"

"M-my name is Jazz. Who are you again?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know who they already are.

"My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!" Tobi piped up cheefully.

Zetsu, who could care less about introductions, walked up to me. "How'd you get into the Akatsuki base?" Asked white Zetsu.

I stayed silent.

"**If you don't answer us we'll eat you alive**." Zetsu's black half spoke.

'You'd_ eat me regardless of whether or not I answer you._' I thought to myself.

"Zetsu-san don't be mean!" Tobi yelled but Zetsu ignored him.

"Well?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was falling asleep at my house with my friends before waking up here." I answered.

"You have friends with you? **Where are they**?" Zetsu asked.

Just then screaming and cursing was heard down the hallway. I instantely recognized one of the voices as Aiko, one of my friends. There was another male voice but I couldn't really tell who it was.

"What was that?" Zetsu's white half asked.

"That's my friend Aiko." I replied.

"**It seems that Deidara has found her**." Zetsu's black half spoke up. I wouldn't want to be Deidara right now.

"Deidara-senpai has a new friend too?! Tobi wants to go meet her!" Tobi yelled in excitement before turning to me.

Before I could even protest Tobi picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, sprinting down the hallway to Deidara's room.

I sighed. This can't end well.

-Aiko-

"OW FUCK!" I cursed out loud.

It's 6:00 in the fucking morning and I barely got any sleep last night. To make things worse I get thrown out of my very comfy spot in a bed(Which I find odd since I fell asleep on a couch) by some guy. I rolled over and saw two figures sitting up in beds on opposite sides of the room. The boy(that looked too much like a girl) who knocked me out of my spot had long, blond hair in a half ponytail with bangs covering one of his blue eyes. The other guy had blood-red hair with sad-looking brown eyes. I instantly recognized them as Sasori and Deidara from the Akatsuki.

Oh. My. Fucking. Jashin. I was in the same room as _Deidara _and _Sasori_.

"SASORI-KUUUUN!" I screamed, throwing myself at said man. In case you haven't noticed, I fucking _LOVE _Sasori.

Sasori seemed surprised by my outburst because he didn't even have time to react before I glomped him. Deidara, who I momentarily forgot was in the room with us, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me into a wall. _Hard._

Sasori used his puppet strings and tied me up while Deidara held a kunai to my throat.

"Who are you and how do you know us, hm?" Asked Deidara.

Just then Tobi burst in the room, with Jazz on his shoulder. Deidara sighed in annoyance the moment he saw Tobi.

"Senpai look! Tobi found another friend for you!" Tobi said before hurling Jazz onto Deidara's bed. Jazz quickly got off and scurried towards me.

"Tobi where did you find her?" Sasori asked. This probably the only thing he's ever said this whole time.

"I found her in my room."

"Oh great. More of them, hm." Deidara said irritably.

Jazz saw me clutching at my back and narrowed her eyes "What happened to you?"

"I got thrown into a wall by Deidara." I said sheepishly.

"You glomped him, didn't you?" She asked accusingly.

"No I actually glomped Sasori but Deidara got mad and pried me off him."

"He was probably mad that you were hugging his boy toy." Jazz said smugly.

Deidara got mad and took out a ball of clay, a malicious grin across his face. "You little bitch, I'll blow you both to hell and back, hm!" He formed two small clay birds and hurled them at us. He put two fingers in the air and cried "KATSU!"

Jazz pushed us both out of the way as the birds exploded, shaking the whole hideout.

_"_WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Yelled a voice from the doorway. We all fell silent a turned towards the doorway to see Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, standing there with murderous eyes. He had an aura that screamed I-will-kill-you-for-waking-me-up!

"We found these two girls in our hideout and Deidara tried to kill them." Sasori said matter-of-factly.

"Deidara it's 6:00 in the morning and your blowing up -wait, how'd they get here?"

Before anyone could reply we heard a scream coming from the other side of the hall.

"Looks like Bella finally woke up." Jazz and I said in unison.

"It seems that there are more of you." Pein sighed. "Deidara and Sasori bring these two _alive_ to the meeting room in ten minutes." With that, Pein slammed the door shut and left towards wherever Bella was.

-Bella-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In case you're wondering why I'm screaming it's because I just woke up in a room with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. And not because I was having a fan-girl attack, I was screaming because Kisame was currently trying to choke me to death. He was doing a pretty good job of it too.

I don't know how but someway or another, I woke up in bed cuddling Kisame because I thought he was a pillow. Kisame, however, doesn't like being cuddled and he shoved me out of the bed. When I saw him I screamed and begged him not to eat me. Kisame got mad and grabbed me by the throat lifting me in the air. So I go from having a nice dream to being choked by a giant pretend-shark.

"Who are you? Why were you in my bed? How'd you get in our base?" Kisame asked ferociously. I tried to reply but I only ended up choking more.

"Kisame put her down. She can't answer you if you kill her." Itachi said calmly.

"KISAME DROP HER RIGHT NOW!" Yelled another voice. He dropped me and I landed on the floor with a loud thud. I turn to my side and saw Pein standing there ready to murder someone.

"Uh hey Leader-"

"Meeting room. Ten minutes. NOW! And bring her with you too." Pein said before slamming the door shut.

And thus my life has been momentarily spared.


End file.
